


Late Nights

by gullysounding



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Dirty Talk, Lap Dances, Lingerie, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Smut, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gullysounding/pseuds/gullysounding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drunk phone call between Barry and Dan causes all sorts of problems</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a gift for shamefulgrumps on tumblr, you should totally go check her out.

Danny sighed as he laid against his bed, noticing the absence of his roommate in their house. Barry had gone east on vacation and had left Danny all alone with his thoughts.  The pair had been getting closer in Danny’s opinion, if closer meant getting way too sleep deprived and giving each other blow jobs that is. Danny chuckled to himself as he remembered the first time, the way Barry had blushed and fumbled with his belt, his perfect pouting lips wrapping around Dan’s cock…

The singer let out a groan as he realized he was rock hard. Jacking off wouldn’t be any fun, not if he couldn’t have Barry there, kissing the other man’s lips and running his fingers against his coworkers bearded cheek. He wanted Barry, not whatever cheap and disappointing imitation his mind had to offer. Sadly, the editor was on vacation to the east coast, leaving Dan lonely and hard beyond belief.

Just as he was wondering if a cold shower was in order though, Danny’s phone went off, and there he was, the man of the hour himself. A picture of glasses-wearing, sleep disoriented Barry flashed across Danny’s phone screen. This filled him with emotions he decided to deal with at a later date and he instead decided to answer his phone.

“Hey there Bar what’s up?” he asked in a voice a bit too calm to be real. Honestly he didn’t want Barry to know that he had been thinking about him “that way”. He could hear Barry giggling in the background and suddenly the editor’s warm and now slurred voice came to the speaker. “Heeeey there Danny” Barry said, his tone flirty and sloppy.  “Guess where I went tonight?”

Danny let out a small laugh while rolling his eyes and running a hand through his shaggy hair. “I’m gonna take a wild guess Bear, and say you went to a bar?” he heard Barry giggle over the phone and knew he had been right without the other man having to tell him.  

“I’m sooo drunk, man.” Barry said with his loose voice filled with laughter.Danny joined in. Though he had seen Barry pretty drunk quite a few times, he’d never seen him this far gone. Danny guessed that Barry was on vacation and was allowed to get a little crazy if he wanted.

The silence on Barry’s end suddenly became clear to Danny. Just as he was about to ask what was wrong he was interrupted by a harsh breathy noise he was much too familiar with.

“I really miss you Danny…” Barry purred, his voice laced with alcohol and yearning. In the background, Danny could hear the soft sound of slapping skin that indicated Barry pleasuring himself. Danny let out a gruff sound that caught in his throat. One of his hands trailed down his front to brush the still straining erection through the fabric of his underwear.

“Did you  now?” Danny pried, unsurprisingly turned on by the turn of events. He was use to quiet and reserved Barry. Even though he was a bit more open when it was just the two of them, Danny would have never expected this.

Barry let out a grunt over the phone and Dan felt his cock twitch at the noise. “God yes Danny, I keep thinking about last week, when I came home and you were dancing to the radio. God I wanted you so bad…” The whining of Barry’s voice--the needy tone it held--turned Dan on like nothing else he had experienced. He slipped his hand into his boxers, moaning as his hand wrapped around his cock, giving himself a few soft pumps.

“Tell me what you want.” Dan spat out gruffly. He usually was much more polite, but then again Barry wasn’t always this open.

Barry let out a desperate moan over the phone and continued talking. “I want you to strip for me Danny. God you don’t think you’re sexy when you dance but those hips… and I want you in those pretty blue panties you wore last week. I love the way they make your cock look.”

Danny blushed as he thought of his little “collection”, but then he fell into Barry's fantasy. He stroked his dick faster as he talked. “I would be sure to grind all up on you baby, I know you love it when I do that. And I would pull your hair, God you’re such a little pain slut.” The words caused an other worldly moan to come out of Barry’s throat. Danny’s mind filled with the image, him and Barry in the editor's chair. He would be wearing those little lace panties, his hand wrapped around both their cocks. “I would take our dicks out babe, press yours right up to mine. I would make you moan like a whore.” The tell tell gasp from Barry’s end of the line caused a smile to creep across Dan’s face. His hand moved faster, pre-cum staining his hand.

“You like that don’t you? Being called my little whore?” Dan groaned and moved his hand even faster, thumb brushing the head of his cock, gathering pearly white precum on his thumb and smearing it over the rest of his length. The older man felt the fire in his stomach peak, and knew he couldn’t take much more. “Cum with me baby.”

Barry’s high pitched moans were the background to Dan’s release, his chest becoming coated with long ropes of cum. On the other end of the line, he could hear the labored breath that singled Barry was done. Suddenly, a pang of longing ran through Dan and he wanted nothing more to be wrapped in the arms of his roommate.

Danny and Barry let themselves calm down, both lost in very different thoughts. After a few moments of silence Barry sleepily said his goodbye's, Dan gritting out his.Then Dan was alone, left to deal with emotions that could only cause trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to officialzachgalifianakis for helping me co-writing this chapter!

Barry was glad to be home. Between the vacation and RTX, he hadn’t really gotten a second to calm down. Now everything was over and his life could go back to normal. But… it wasn’t. One of the things he had been looking forward to most was getting to spend some one-on-one time with his roommate, who for some reason avoiding him as much as humanly possible. Barry was starting to get worried and decided that maybe it was time for the two of them to talk.

He stayed over at the office late, watching in the reflection of his computer screen as Danny said goodbye to everyone there. Barry got a nod and a half-hearted “See you at home.” This did nothing but solidify his decision to take action. On his way home, Barry stopped by Dan and his’ favorite restaurant and picked up some food hoping it could work as a sort of peace offering. Soon he was home and happy to see that the lights in their apartment were still on.

Taking the stairs two at a time, Barry burst into the apartment just in time to catch Dan escaping to his room. Barry quickly dropped the bags on the kitchen counter and ran up to grab Danny’s hand.

“Hey man! Come sit down, I got us dinner!”

Dan’s gave Barry a smile that was so pained it made the editor’s heart ache. Sure, he had gotten tired smiles late at night, or even forced smiles when he was in an uncomfortable situation, but never had Barry seen such a pained smile directed at him. They sat at the table and divided the food in silence. When five minutes had gone by, Barry decided it was time to start talking.

“Dan, I know that the other day was really weird. For both of us, I mean.” Barry explained, his voice holding an underlying nervousness to it.

“Barry, I don’t really wanna talk about this right no-”

“Listen. Just listen to me, okay? I know that the other night was odd. Even for us, it was a little more than what we usually do. But for once in my life, after we hung up, I felt comfortable about myself and certain about my feelings for you. I knew that you were the one guy that I care about and want to be with. It wasn’t the alcohol and it wasn’t the lust rushing through my veins. It was my… feelings for you.” Dan closed his tired eyes trying as hard as he could to fight back tears. Not this. Not now.

“You know that’s not true Barry. You were drunk off your ass like always and we both weren’t thinking straight. I’ve been stressing with writing for Starbomb and signing all of those fucking albums with Brian and filming twenty plus episodes a day. I wasn’t me the other night, and neither were you. I’m not gay, and you DON’T have feelings for me! It was just the alcohol, okay? I don’t want to talk about this. Just let me go to bed.”

“Dan, you know that’s not tru-” Barry tried to speak but Dan cut him off in a harsh voice.

“I said drop it Barry!” Dan’s words surged through Barry like lightning through the night sky.He felt like he had been slapped in the face and recoiled.

“Okay Dan…” Barry all but whispered, his voice holding pain and his eyes not meeting the older man’s. Without another word, Barry gathered up his remaining dinner and quickly retreated to his room where he could cry in peace. Barry laid on his bed and curled into the fetal position, food forgotten on his night stand. With his blanket up to his nose, Barry closed his eyes and let out a small weep. Soon, his pillow became a tissue and his eyes felt heavy and weak. Now so worn out from his crying jag, he fell asleep.

Still in the kitchen, Danny was laying his head against the table, his hands clenched into fists. God fucking dammit he thought to himself. He pulled his phone from his leather jacket and decided that it was time to figure things out.

“Brian, can we meet up somewhere and talk?” Danny asked.

“Sure Dan, what’s up? Is everything okay?” Brian’s voice was tired and Danny could hear the tv in the background. Part of him felt guilty for calling Brian away from his family but he was to selfish to care.

“Not really, man. I’ll explain when I see you.”

Dan grabbed his keys and rushed out of the apartment. He and Brian agreed to meet at the Starbucks close to their houses. On his way there, Danny was uneasy; his fingers rapidly tapped the steering wheel, his feet patted the carpet on the floorboard of his car, and he bit his lip until it was too tender to touch. His stomach felt like it was going to explode and his chest started to burn. The drive to the small coffee house seem to take both eons and seconds at the same time, yet there he was, sitting in the parking lot trying not to throw up what few bites of his dinner he managed to eat earlier. Brian knocked on Danny’s car window and he jumped with shock. He threw open his door and stepped out, breaths coming out fast and heavy.

“Don’t fucking do that shit, man!” Dan exclaimed. “I’m already having a fucking heart attack!” Brian gave Danny a hard look, grabbing the other man’s shoulders. When he had calmed down they made their way inside.

The two walk into the shop and Dan immediately catches the eye of a young barista. She was his type: short, fit, brown hair and warm brown eyes that made him think of another. Her eyes followed him to the counter and internally swooned at his tired and raspy voice.

“I honestly just want a venti coffee, black.” he told her.

“Aw you sound like you need it!” she replied in a sympathetic and sugary sweet voice. She handed him the cup of coffee with a wink, shaking her hand as he pulled out his beaten up wallet.

“How much?” he asked with a puzzled look on his face.

“Nothing, it’s on me tonight!” she said as she smiled and ran her hand through her hair, her eyes still locked on him. He watched her bite her lip coyly and gave her a smile.

“Thank you!” he replied. He threw his five-dollar bill into the bare tip jar. “By the looks of this jar, you guys need this more than I do.” he said. She thanked him and handed him a napkin with writing on it. It read: 8184172460- Kristen ♥. Dan’s heart dropped a little, but he put a smile on his face as he walked from the counter. Dan walked to Brian, who was waiting for his caramel macchiato ever so patiently. He threw the napkin at Brian’s hand triumphantly.

“Do you see this shit?” Dan said. Brian chuckled and shook his head.

“What do you expect, Dan? When you naturally flirt with every girl in a five foot radius, you destined to be a cradle robber.” That comment got Brian a punch in the arm and a rye smile. As soon as Brian had his coffee the pair made their way over to one of the back tables in a empty corner. As soon as Danny sat down the questioning began.

“What the hell is wrong with you?”  Brian asked, his tone somewhere between annoyed and worried. The singer shot his friend a serious look. He didn’t know how to say what he was thinking. The words were stuck in his throat like a thick, black tar. Brian rolled his eyes and suddenly he was on his phone typing something into the device. Before Dan could ask, Brian was shoving the phone into his hand. The witty comment on the tip of his tongue was immediately lost. On the screen in front of the singer was a laughing Barry in a burgie t-shirt. His face instantly felt lighter and a smile made its way to the public. Danny’s stomach felt like the static on a television and his eyes widened. Suddenly, a small “wow” slipped from his mouth and he realized that Brian might have heard it.

“I mean, um. Why are you showing me a picture of Barry?” he quickly asked defensively. His face flushed with bright pink tones and red patches.

“You know exactly why, Dan.” Brian looked at Dan with a scowl as if he was in character. “I’ve known you for almost six years. I know what’s going on, and I know why you wanted to meet me so late tonight.” he added.

“Nah man it’s nothing weird like that. Barry and I are just friends and we’re roommates. That’s all it is, I promise.” Danny looked at the ground as he spoke, unable to meet Brian’s eyes.

“Dan…” Brian raised his eyebrows at Danny. “You and I both know that something is up with you guys.”

“No, Brian! It’s not like that! I like girls. I’ve always liked girls! I love boobs and kissing girls and just everything about girls! I’ve never thought about guys like that.” Dan exclaimed while slamming his fists on the table. He swiftly looked around to see of his volume caught the attention of anyone close to them.

Brian gave him a harsh look. “Then why are you acting like this? If you and Barry aren’t the reason you called me here tonight, then please by all means tell me what it is. Look, you’ve been acting like an ass to him ever since he got back. I went out with you twice during that time, and not once did you try to flirt. If anything you spent the entire time on your phone talking to him.” Brian waited but Danny said nothing. Dan buried his head in his arms. He shook his head and started to sniff as if he were crying. Brian’s face became softer and he gripped his friend's arm. “What’s going on man. I’m worried.”

“I-I… I don’t know, Brian.” Dan lifted his head to reveal tears falling down his cheekbones and his nose dripping. He ran his hand under his eyes and nose, wiped them on the napkin he was given earlier, and ran his hands through his wild mane. 

“I don’t know how I feel about anything anymore. It’s like... “ Dan closes his eyes takes a breath before continuing.

“It’s like I saw the barista over there. She’s super cute and really nice to me, and I might be able to see myself with her intimately if I knew her a little better, but it’s… iffy.” Dan takes a deep breath and looks at his feet. His voice softens to a dull whisper. “But when I see Barry…” he starts shaking his head more. “I feel home. I feel like I’m not taking some big chance and like I am risking everything. I feel like I could be with him for a hundred lifetimes and never get bored.” Danny felt his eyes burn with tears again and looked up at Brian with a fearful stare. “Brian what’s wrong with me?” Dan’s voice trembled with anxiety and fear. Brian felt his heart breaking at Dan’s words, hating to see his friend in such a state.

“You like him, Dan. You have feelings for Barry, and that’s okay!” Brian assured his friend.

“But I’m not gay. I don’t like guys! I’ve been with plenty of girls. For fuck’s sake, Brian. I’ve even had a threesome with two girls before!” Brian closed his eyes and sighed.

“You know there isn’t just gay or straight, right? You can be bisexual too, among plenty of other options.” Dan closed his eyes and ran his hand through his hair again as he thought the idea over. Growing up, things had been black and white. Bisexuality never really presented as an option before. He took a few deep breaths and his shoulders relaxed. Finally, Dan has at least some sort of idea as to what he could be. Then, the implications of what he had said to Barry that night hit him and a look of horror crossed his face. His chest becoming uncomfortably tight and his hands started to shake.

“Brian, I was so angry with Barry tonight…” he uttered. “He kept saying that he had feelings for me and that I had feelings for him and I just… I just snapped. I told him that he was a mistake… that I didn’t want him.” Danny looked at his hands, unable to believe he had been so callous. “Brian what have I done?”

Brian sighed and rubbed his temple tiredly. “You’ve royally fucked up, Avidan. Look, go home. Let things rest for a few days. Talk to him and apologize. If there is one thing I’ve learned from my years of marriage, it’s that apologizing will solve everything.” Brian joked. Dan stood up from the table. A small smile came across Danny’s face.

“Thank you, Brian.” Dan added. He was lucky to have someone like Brian as a best friend. Brian stood, put his hand on Danny’s shoulder, and nodded. With that both men made their ways home, Danny with a determined step in his walk. He was going to win Barry back. He had too.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to follow me on tumblr I'm razzabangers!!


End file.
